


Supernatural

by NirialNox



Series: Eternal Sterek [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Feels, First Love, Fluff-ish?, Handjobs (mentioned), I don't know what else to tag, M/M, Sex (mentioned), Songfic, The Pack, cursing, loss of virginity (Mentioned), sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 00:56:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11703426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NirialNox/pseuds/NirialNox
Summary: Derek and Stiles quickly fell in love. Some would say it was love at first sight, but Stiles would say it was love at first 'slammed into a wall'. But even thought it was clear they loved each other, something still lurked under the surface of their relationship.





	Supernatural

**Author's Note:**

> Title and lyrics from Kesha's "Supernatural" off her Warrior album.

_Baby when we're touching in the dark, can you feel it?_    
_I can hear the pounding of my_ _heart,_ _can you feel it?_    
_When you take my body to the stars, I believe it_    
_Boy this love is_ _supernatural,_ _can you feel it?_  

 

The first time Stiles felt it was when Derek had visited him at night, demanding him to stay out of everything. They had fought, Stiles arguing that Scott was his best friend and that he was going to help him anyway he could, and Derek arguing that he could get hurt and he wasn't going to risk himself for him.  

Of course, the teenager had just smiled and put both his hands on the were's shoulders, ignoring the shock that went through his body at the contact, and the sudden pounding of his heart as he told him he could look after himself and not to worry about him. Derek tried to glare him into listening but just gave up, grunting before turning and disappearing out the window. 

He remembered sitting at the edge of his bed and staring at his hands, the tingling sensation he got after touching Derek slowly fading. He had never felt anything like that before. Not even when he bumped into Lydia in the hallway at school. 

Who would have thought that Stiles would have fallen in love with Derek so quickly? 

 

 _Come, take me by the hand_    
_Wanna_ _cross the line, baby go ahead_    
_Till the morning light, watch my silhouette_    
_'Cause_ _you know tonight, we're_ _gonna_ _wake the dead_  

 

It was a whirlwind of events after that night. Between Derek killing his uncle and becoming Alpha, Scott refusing to talk to Derek after he stole his one chance at being human again, and the crazy old man hunter that wanted all werewolves dead, Derek and Stiles had someone become close. Really close. Scott had hated it. Wanted to scream and yell at Stiles for being so crazy and blind. He wanted to hide his best friend away from the Alpha, yet nothing he said could change Stile's mind. He just hoped that the others would see how crazy it was and say something. Maybe then Stiles would listen. 

Everyone saw it. The way they snuck looks at each other during pack meetings, the subtle touches each time they passed each other, the way Derek always asked Stiles's opinion first before anyone else. No one questioned it. No one cared enough to say anything. Not out of fear for the Alpha, or because Scott had wanted them to, but because they could see they the two were happy together. 

Who would have thought that the Derek would have fallen in love with Stiles just as quick? 

 

The first time they had talked about it had been after a run in with Gerard. They were all heading back to their respected houses to lick their wounds and recuperate, when Derek had taken a hold of Stiles's hand, wordlessly tugging him towards his sleek Camaro, ignoring the snickers from the rest of the pack, and the outraged shout of Scott. 

They ended up back at Stiles's house, the two of them sitting on opposite sides of the bed. That was when Derek had opened up to Stiles about his past. About what happened with Paige, with Kate, with his family. Everything. He left nothing out. And Stiles had just stared wide eyed at Derek as he spoke, taking in every word that left his mouth. He waited until he was finished before telling him everything about his mom's sickness and passing, his dad's drinking, the bullying cause of his ADHD.  

They had held each other that night, laying in Stiles's bed. The wolf looking over the human as he slept, a small smile gracing his lips as the morning light began seeping into the room, the light casting a glow onto the teenager. 

 

 _Get a little bit wrong, get a little bit wild_    
_Get a little bit high off of this love tonight_    
_Get a little bit raw, come a little undone_    
_Get a little bit reckless, I can't get enough_  

 

Of course, no matter how much the teenager pestered the wolf, Derek refused to do anything besides kissing and handjobs until Stiles was of age and out of school. He was a gentleman, after all. Of course this outraged the teenager, who wanted nothing more than to climb his boyfriend like a tree. But Derek had argued that he did not want to go to jail for sleeping with a minor, nor did he want to get shot by the Sheriff. Wolfsbane bullets or not, getting shot hurt like a bitch. 

That's not to say that Stiles didn't try on multiple occasions to break Derek's resolve. He tired time and time again to tease the wolf, each time getting more and more bold. Lounging on the couch in the loft wearing nothing but a jockstrap was almost the straw that broke the camel's back. Derek was able to reign in his wolf, which wanted nothing more than to  _take_  Stiles right then and there. But he forced the wolf down and settled for just having Stiles make a mess all over himself then jerking himself off and covering him in his own mess, mixing their scents into the boys skin. Proof that the boy belonged to him. 

 

 _Come, take me in the night_    
_I feel it in my blood, want the darker side_    
_Baby when we touch, look me in the eyes_    
_Poison me with love, I'll bring you back to life_  

 

Derek's resolve broke not long after the jockstrap incident.  

Who would have thought getting Stiles's a pair of shoes would have been what broke him? 

Stiles coming over, tears in his eyes as he cradled the box to his chest was enough for the wolf. He took him in his arms, kissed away his tears and took him to bed, showing him just how much he loved the boy. Multiple times. 

He just wished he was able to tell Stiles how much he loved him. He wanted to tell everyone about the human, how he made him smile, made him laugh, made him blush. But he couldn't. No matter how much love Stiles gave him, and no matter how much he tried to return it, the poison that was Kate wouldn't allow him to say the three simple words that he so desperately wanted to say. 

 

 _Boy this love is--_    
_Su-per-_ _nat_ _-_ _ur-ral_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my first fanfiction on here! I haven't written a fanfiction in a long time, and I hope that you enjoy this one. Any feedback would be great!  
> This is part one of a three part arc that came to me while I was listening to the Warrior album. It is also un-beta'd so any mistakes are my own.  
> Part two is already written but I'm going to wait to see if anyone even likes this part and wants to continue reading. xP


End file.
